Crime Brothers
by Runescape-Rocks66
Summary: At the end, Yaru said something about fat people. NO OFFENCE! This story is by Runescape Rocks66 inc. THIS WAS TYPED FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF SO BE THANKFUL! I had to re-type it and write it out to find errors with it. 105 errors found in just 2 stories!
1. Crime Brothers CHAPTER ONE

On a bright Tuesday morning, Orca Boy3 shaves his beard like every other Tuesday.  
He went down to get a drink from the fountains in Lumbridge. There was no water.  
"Where is all of the water?" Orca asked as he looked at the dry, cracking fountain.  
A voice said "It has been used in the goblin caves. Follow me if you wish to get your pure water"  
He looked down at the chat box. "Thats why we remember everything people say"  
He looked down at the name who said FOLLOW ME. Yaru66 said it!  
"Yaru"  
"Yes?" Yaru asked wondering what question Orca had.  
"Why are you letting me follow you instead of these other morons"  
"Your special. Now come along young boy"  
"Actually I have a bear"  
"Shut up and listen to me. I will only show you if your completely silent"  
Orca nodded. He knew he needed his water FAST. "Oh jesus christ I g2g. Bye Orca, Ill show you tonight"  
"Okay!" Orca said loudly. Noobs just stared at him.  
"WTF do you noobs want"  
"PHREE STOOF PLOX"  
"Stfu noobs" Orca pulled out his granite maul and sledged the noobs. They were everywhere by the goblin house.  
Orca travelled to a place that was OVER-FLOWING. "HEY MY WATER"  
Just as he ran into the huge trapdoor with the water in it, the water vanished.

Part two

Yaru came back on.  
Orca had -gotten a baby with a lvl 3 noob- -not male-  
Yaru looked at Orca and giggled like a little kid.  
"Your dinkers stickin outta your pants"  
"Oh st"  
Yaru just exploaded laughing.  
Orca pulled his pants up.  
All yaru did was laugh.  
"STFU YOUVE BEEN LAUGHING ALL DAY"  
"S...s...so...sor...sorr...sorry...AHAHAHAHAHAH" "I just cant controll myself!" He laughed again.  
When orca pulled his boxers and pants down. Orca laughed and ran away. "SICK NOOB!" Yaru yelled at him.  
"WHOS LAUGHING NOW, SUCKA!!" Orca tripped and his balls came outta his pants.  
Yaru exploaded. "Put your chicken balls up and outta the screen."

Part three

"ROFL"They both said at the exact same time.  
"y'know, meeting you wasent a bad thing after all" Orca thought.  
"This guys perfect as my victim. Wait till he finds out where we're going"  
"Excuse me"  
"oh sorry..i passed the indian cheese"  
"Dude youve said that the whole hour"  
They arrived at a house. The only room was a bedroom.  
"WTF" Orca screamed.  
Yaru looked at orca. "Your staying here for the night"  
He locked the door on orca.  
"HELP IVE BEEN LURED!" Orca yelled.  
Yaru came back, only with a few women.  
"get ready for your treatment orca"  
"NO"  
Women filled the room.  
Orca got r--ed.  
Yaru exploaded again. AHAHAH..YOU GOT RED BY A FAKE DK! AHAHAHAH.  
"STFHU YOU NOOB"

Part 4: The secret murders and Orca with his friend yaru

They went outta the house and went to varrok.  
"LETS MURDER PEOPLE"  
"YEAH"  
They snuck into the castle with King Roald. Yaru slit the kings neck. He fell out of his throne and bled to death.  
Orca slipped out of sight with a kunai. Yaru looked innocent as he looked for another victim.  
Orca threw a kunai through a level 3.  
"JESUS CHRIST YOU DANG LEVEL 4! WHYD YOU THROW A KUN41 47 M3"  
The level 4 looked at the level 3. "I didint do anything"  
"REPORTED"  
"What the fu- (banned"  
Orca threw another kunai. It hit mod andrew.  
"WTF ARE YOU DOING MOD BEAN"  
"Im organising our ban papers to ban n00bs.  
"No your not you just made me lost 500 hp"  
"Oh sorry"  
Meanwhile.  
Yaru takes out a katana.  
He runs to the queen of varrok and sliced her chest. She falls into the kitchen wiped out.  
Yaru escapes without anyone noticing. He preforms the "Air Hump" Move on the highest point in varrok.  
The air hump is when you hump the air. (FYI)  
Later.  
Orca slices the chef up.  
He drops some bacon.  
"BACON STRIPS"  
Orca gobbled them up and ran into the backyard where yaru was.  
"Howd your killing spree go?  
"Sweet. Never got caught"  
"Same here"  
Yaru got an idea. "LETS ROB THE BANK"  
Together, they run away from the castle as yaru throws a lit match at it.  
Mouments later, it burns to the ground.

Part Five

Yaru ran into the bank by the museum. Orca ran into the bank by Grand Exchange.  
"FREEZE NOOBS!" They yelled, they couldnt hear eachother but robbed each bank.  
Orca shot some of the noobs in the bank with a 9mm.  
Yaru sliced through some bankers and left the level 70+ people alone. He gave them pistols.  
"YAY PISTOL!" "Mommy can i play with this gun"  
"NO! WHOEVER GAVE YOU THAT IS IN BIG TROUBLE"  
"Fahck"  
The pistol holder shoots his mom.  
Yaru ran outta the bank and to the staff shop.  
Orca was right behind him with a sack of free expensive items.  
"You got some loot"  
"yup"  
"Lemme see it"  
They split the loot in half and took their valubles. They committed many crimes.  
They murdered a level 60 and left him by the river.  
"JESUS CHRIST WE HAVE A SURVIVOR!" A barbarian yelled as he made a raft.  
"Idiots." Orca said as he walked with Yaru.  
"Morons." Yaru said as he walked with Orca.  
"Pwned noobs" They both said as they walked together.  
Orca got another idea.

Part six-- NAME HERE -- The police chase

Yaru got on a little level 3's small bike with training wheels.  
Orca stole an airplane and flew away in it.  
The cops chased them both.  
Orca re-wired some of the circut. He was able to make contact with yaru and his bike.  
"HELLO DOWN THERE"  
"My legs hurt"  
"I'll pick you up in my helicopter/plane"  
The plane lands in Camelot. Yaru wipes out and gets dragged onto a seat in the heli-plane.  
"am i al- HOLY JESUS WE'RE GETTING AWAY FROM THE COPS"  
Yaru got a huge idea.

Part Seven-- NAME HERE -- Girls

Yaru humped the air and knocked a lvl 138 girl over.  
"Sorry there hottie"  
"Its 'kay. You wanna hang with me in the lumbridge tower?  
"Yeah"  
Orca looked disgusted as his friend, a level 20.  
"Whats his problem?" The level 20 asked. The 20's name was StarBlazer33. But we call him star.  
"Hes obsessed with chicks now." Orca said.  
"The guys nuts over women, why not make a robot chick thatll follow us? Thatll get yaru to help us again!" Star said with a happy look on his face.  
"Thats a good idea, Star." Orca said.  
Together, they made a women robot and it had babies with Yaru.  
"Hey guys, Im done with my break. And whos this noob"  
Star looked at him with his arms crossed. "hmph"  
"You made star mad you idiot." Orca said as he gave Star some dragon armour.  
"Thanks Orca." Star said as he weilded the armour.  
"WHO IS THIS GUY??" Yaru asked loudly.  
"This is star, my new crime buddy"  
"W...w...what"  
"Yup. You havent helped us commit ANY crimes out of the 130 we made"  
Orca said as he crossed his arms.  
Star tried to look cool, so he crossed his arms too.  
"Am I still a crime buddy"  
"Yes"  
Yaru hugged orca and slapped star.  
"OUCH" Star yelled.  
"Yaru wtf?" Orca said as he slapped Yaru.  
"Hes fat. I mean come on you have to slap fat people"  
-no offence people a little over their weight-  
-if i did offend you, im seriously sorry. Yaru is too-  
"Sorry star" Yaru mumbled.  
"Its ok, just dont do it again." He smiled and walked with orca.  
Yaru tried to catch up on a skateboard but orca had shared a ride with star on a cruise ship.  
"Dangit guys, im not a crime buddy anymore. And im telling the cops!  
"NO!" They both shouted. But the police had already arrived.  
"Lets get them!" Star said to orca. "TEAM BLITZ!" They flew up in the air, they grabbed onto eachothers hands and formed a circle. Amazing power went through the circle and into them.  
They landed on the police. Beating the living -censore- outta them.  
Yaru gave up. He sighed and sat down.  
Orca and star just ran off to Camelot.  
But in the end, they all committed the biggest crime ever. A r--ery.  
not a robbery. a r+a+p+e+r+y ?  
They tied a girl to a toilet and stuffed eggs up her butt. They think this was .  
They put a med in her butt that made the eggs inside come out her rump. They ran off going ROFLMAO.

End

star got married to orca and yarus sister so he became a crime brother!  
Yaru was a crime brother too. And same for orca.  
their life is a famous one. And it shall never be forgotten. 


	2. Their Future Life ACTION PACKED

On a bright Tuesday morning, Orca Boy3 shaves his beard like every other Tuesday.  
He went down to get a drink from the fountains in Lumbridge. There was no water.  
"Where is all of the water?" Orca asked as he looked at the dry, cracking fountain.  
A voice said "It has been used in the goblin caves. Follow me if you wish to get your pure water"  
He looked down at the chat box. "Thats why we remember everything people say"  
He looked down at the name who said FOLLOW ME. Yaru66 said it!  
"Yaru"  
"Yes?" Yaru asked wondering what question Orca had.  
"Why are you letting me follow you instead of these other morons"  
"Your special. Now come along young boy"  
"Actually I have a bear"  
"Shut up and listen to me. I will only show you if your completely silent"  
Orca nodded. He knew he needed his water FAST. "Oh jesus christ I g2g. Bye Orca, Ill show you tonight"  
"Okay!" Orca said loudly. Noobs just stared at him.  
"WTF do you noobs want"  
"PHREE STOOF PLOX"  
"Stfu noobs" Orca pulled out his granite maul and sledged the noobs. They were everywhere by the goblin house.  
Orca travelled to a place that was OVER-FLOWING. "HEY MY WATER"  
Just as he ran into the huge trapdoor with the water in it, the water vanished.

Part two

Yaru came back on.  
Orca had -gotten a baby with a lvl 3 noob- -not male-  
Yaru looked at Orca and giggled like a little kid.  
"Your dinkers stickin outta your pants"  
"Oh st"  
Yaru just exploaded laughing.  
Orca pulled his pants up.  
All yaru did was laugh.  
"STFU YOUVE BEEN LAUGHING ALL DAY"  
"S...s...so...sor...sorr...sorry...AHAHAHAHAHAH" "I just cant controll myself!" He laughed again.  
When orca pulled his boxers and pants down. Orca laughed and ran away. "SICK NOOB!" Yaru yelled at him.  
"WHOS LAUGHING NOW, SUCKA!!" Orca tripped and his balls came outta his pants.  
Yaru exploaded. "Put your chicken balls up and outta the screen."

Part three

"ROFL"They both said at the exact same time.  
"y'know, meeting you wasent a bad thing after all" Orca thought.  
"This guys perfect as my victim. Wait till he finds out where we're going"  
"Excuse me"  
"oh sorry..i passed the indian cheese"  
"Dude youve said that the whole hour"  
They arrived at a house. The only room was a bedroom.  
"WTF" Orca screamed.  
Yaru looked at orca. "Your staying here for the night"  
He locked the door on orca.  
"HELP IVE BEEN LURED!" Orca yelled.  
Yaru came back, only with a few women.  
"get ready for your treatment orca"  
"NO"  
Women filled the room.  
Orca got r--ed.  
Yaru exploaded again. AHAHAH..YOU GOT RED BY A FAKE DK! AHAHAHAH.  
"STFHU YOU NOOB"

Part 4: The secret murders and Orca with his friend yaru

They went outta the house and went to varrok.  
"LETS MURDER PEOPLE"  
"YEAH"  
They snuck into the castle with King Roald. Yaru slit the kings neck. He fell out of his throne and bled to death.  
Orca slipped out of sight with a kunai. Yaru looked innocent as he looked for another victim.  
Orca threw a kunai through a level 3.  
"JESUS CHRIST YOU DANG LEVEL 4! WHYD YOU THROW A KUN41 47 M3"  
The level 4 looked at the level 3. "I didint do anything"  
"REPORTED"  
"What the fu- (banned"  
Orca threw another kunai. It hit mod andrew.  
"WTF ARE YOU DOING MOD BEAN"  
"Im organising our ban papers to ban n00bs.  
"No your not you just made me lost 500 hp"  
"Oh sorry"  
Meanwhile.  
Yaru takes out a katana.  
He runs to the queen of varrok and sliced her chest. She falls into the kitchen wiped out.  
Yaru escapes without anyone noticing. He preforms the "Air Hump" Move on the highest point in varrok.  
The air hump is when you hump the air. (FYI)  
Later.  
Orca slices the chef up.  
He drops some bacon.  
"BACON STRIPS"  
Orca gobbled them up and ran into the backyard where yaru was.  
"Howd your killing spree go?  
"Sweet. Never got caught"  
"Same here"  
Yaru got an idea. "LETS ROB THE BANK"  
Together, they run away from the castle as yaru throws a lit match at it.  
Mouments later, it burns to the ground.

Part Five

Yaru ran into the bank by the museum. Orca ran into the bank by Grand Exchange.  
"FREEZE NOOBS!" They yelled, they couldnt hear eachother but robbed each bank.  
Orca shot some of the noobs in the bank with a 9mm.  
Yaru sliced through some bankers and left the level 70+ people alone. He gave them pistols.  
"YAY PISTOL!" "Mommy can i play with this gun"  
"NO! WHOEVER GAVE YOU THAT IS IN BIG TROUBLE"  
"Fahck"  
The pistol holder shoots his mom.  
Yaru ran outta the bank and to the staff shop.  
Orca was right behind him with a sack of free expensive items.  
"You got some loot"  
"yup"  
"Lemme see it"  
They split the loot in half and took their valubles. They committed many crimes.  
They murdered a level 60 and left him by the river.  
"JESUS CHRIST WE HAVE A SURVIVOR!" A barbarian yelled as he made a raft.  
"Idiots." Orca said as he walked with Yaru.  
"Morons." Yaru said as he walked with Orca.  
"Pwned noobs" They both said as they walked together.  
Orca got another idea.

Part six-- NAME HERE -- The police chase

Yaru got on a little level 3's small bike with training wheels.  
Orca stole an airplane and flew away in it.  
The cops chased them both.  
Orca re-wired some of the circut. He was able to make contact with yaru and his bike.  
"HELLO DOWN THERE"  
"My legs hurt"  
"I'll pick you up in my helicopter/plane"  
The plane lands in Camelot. Yaru wipes out and gets dragged onto a seat in the heli-plane.  
"am i al- HOLY JESUS WE'RE GETTING AWAY FROM THE COPS"  
Yaru got a huge idea.

Part Seven-- NAME HERE -- Girls

Yaru humped the air and knocked a lvl 138 girl over.  
"Sorry there hottie"  
"Its 'kay. You wanna hang with me in the lumbridge tower?  
"Yeah"  
Orca looked disgusted as his friend, a level 20.  
"Whats his problem?" The level 20 asked. The 20's name was StarBlazer33. But we call him star.  
"Hes obsessed with chicks now." Orca said.  
"The guys nuts over women, why not make a robot chick thatll follow us? Thatll get yaru to help us again!" Star said with a happy look on his face.  
"Thats a good idea, Star." Orca said.  
Together, they made a women robot and it had babies with Yaru.  
"Hey guys, Im done with my break. And whos this noob"  
Star looked at him with his arms crossed. "hmph"  
"You made star mad you idiot." Orca said as he gave Star some dragon armour.  
"Thanks Orca." Star said as he weilded the armour.  
"WHO IS THIS GUY??" Yaru asked loudly.  
"This is star, my new crime buddy"  
"W...w...what"  
"Yup. You havent helped us commit ANY crimes out of the 130 we made"  
Orca said as he crossed his arms.  
Star tried to look cool, so he crossed his arms too.  
"Am I still a crime buddy"  
"Yes"  
Yaru hugged orca and slapped star.  
"OUCH" Star yelled.  
"Yaru wtf?" Orca said as he slapped Yaru.  
"Hes fat. I mean come on you have to slap fat people"  
-no offence people a little over their weight-  
-if i did offend you, im seriously sorry. Yaru is too-  
"Sorry star" Yaru mumbled.  
"Its ok, just dont do it again." He smiled and walked with orca.  
Yaru tried to catch up on a skateboard but orca had shared a ride with star on a cruise ship.  
"Dangit guys, im not a crime buddy anymore. And im telling the cops!  
"NO!" They both shouted. But the police had already arrived.  
"Lets get them!" Star said to orca. "TEAM BLITZ!" They flew up in the air, they grabbed onto eachothers hands and formed a circle. Amazing power went through the circle and into them.  
They landed on the police. Beating the living -censore- outta them.  
Yaru gave up. He sighed and sat down.  
Orca and star just ran off to Camelot.  
But in the end, they all committed the biggest crime ever. A r--ery.  
not a robbery. a r+a+p+e+r+y ?  
They tied a girl to a toilet and stuffed eggs up her butt. They think this was .  
They put a med in her butt that made the eggs inside come out her rump. They ran off going ROFLMAO.

End

star got married to orca and yarus sister so he became a crime brother!  
Yaru was a crime brother too. And same for orca.  
their life is a famous one. And it shall never be forgotten. 


End file.
